See a Litlle Ligth
by mimichanMC
Summary: Viendo la luz de uan vela que se comsume en la oscuridad, con la concienia de que pronto desaparecera, que al cerrar los ojos no sera nada. un songfic de una cancion de Belinda, disfrutenlo.


_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle son propiedad del grupo CLAMP, y la cancion de See a litle Light es de el disco Utopia de Belinda, hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**See a Little Light**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Sola en una habitación puede ver a su alrededor, frente a ella un escritorio donde una foto de un hombre que conoce esta sosteniendo un especie de platón antiguo, la escena se siente incompleta, hay un espacio vació detrás de él que debería ocupar alguien; un bolso de viaje lleno de arena y sucio, una cama con una capa color verde igual, casi podría jurar calida y tibia recién puesta en ese lugar por una persona, pero ella esta sola, solo habla para que nadie la escuche…_

- _Últimamente a causa de tu trabajo, casi no hemos podido vernos y te extraño – ella bajó su mirada con tristeza, no quería que nadie viera esa mirada – ¿Tu no me extrañas…?_

_Todo se mantiene tranquilo a su alrededor pero esa sensación no desaparece, la de tener que seguir explicando, hacerle comprender al aire su necesidad._

- _Si lo se, es su mayor sueño… - el aire le dio una respuesta, una razón valida y conocida a su soledad. – eso lo se bien, pero realmente me dan ganas de estar contigo._

_Miró el suelo vacío frente a ella, las motas de polvo parecían prensadas en el piso por un objeto inexistente, un calor hermoso, conocido pero al mismo tiempo inquietante le envolvía al cara._

- _En el castillo cuando me voy a la cama, me quedo pensando, que estarás haciendo en ese momento y si pensaras aunque sea un poco en mi._

_Una calida sensación sube por sus brazos, un contacto áspero y al mismo tiempo delicado la envuelve y un lejano aroma a arena fría le llena el alma._

- _Seguro que pienso en ti. – ella no puede ver quien le responde, pero la intensidad de una mirada es innegable, la profundidad de unos dulces ojos marrones poco a poco se hace visible - Y también me pregunto como te encontraras en ese momento…_

Sakura saltó en la cama en ese momento, miró a todo su alrededor tratando de ver, de encontrar, de saber donde se hallaba, miró hacia afuera y solo pudo ver la lluvia aun cayendo, lo recuerdo entonces.

Habían llegado a un reino europeo, en su misma dimensión pero muy muy lejanos de casa, hacia frió, todo el tiempo hacia frió en ese lugar, se puso un chal en los hombros y fue donde había una vela y la encendió, ahueco sus manos alrededor de la pequeña flama para darse calor y la miró brillar.

_**Stay alone in my room, every moment passing too slow,**_

_**Watch the candles burn into the night**_

_Permanezco sola en mi habitación, cada momento pasa muy despacio, mirando las velas ardiendo en la noche_

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, se sentía por algún motivo profundamente triste, algo muy malo pasaba con sus recuerdos, esos vacíos que tenía muy a menudo dentro de sus recuerdos, había algo, perdido en medio de su memoria que ansiaba con desesperación encontrar pero no podía, miro la vela alumbrando el pequeño espacio en la oscuridad y el sonido adormecedor de la lluvia afuera, y se sintió deprimida más de lo que podía explicar.

Necesitaba esos recuerdos, era todo lo que sabía, los necesitaba desesperadamente por que esa persona que se perdía en sus memorias, esa a la que nunca podía ver, podía adivinar era la dueña de una de sus emociones más importantes.

_**Fall into a dream, wake up and everything's the same,**_

_**A second older, but alone, just like a child**_

_Cayendo dentro de un sueño, despierto y siempre todo es lo mismo, un segunda más adulta pero sola, justo como un niño _

Ya no podía decir cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese viaje en busca de sus memorias, solo sabía que no terminaría si no hallaban a esa que tanto necesitaba, Fai le había dicho que viajando por las dimensiones, podían haber pasado años, décadas, o solo días, no se sabía, el tiempo era un factor que no podía contenerse en una cuenta exacta, quizá al volver a casa sería una persona completamente distinta pero cayendo en el mismo espacio de tiempo al que pertenecía.

Se sentó en la cama y se tapó con las mantas calientes, sostuvo la vela en sus manos con el candelabro y miro la flama roja y amarilla tintineando, no quería cerrar los ojos, no le veía el sentido a dormir si aparecerían recuerdos que no podía conservar para si misma, siempre que lo intentaba, siempre que despertaba se perdían en el viento, sabía que cuando se durmiera, a la mañana siguiente este momento desaparecería, ese recuerdo efímero y casi invisible se perdería de nuevo y ella no podría siquiera recordar que lo había tenido en algún momento, se negaba a eso, se negaba a perder la leve mirada de esos ojos que le llenaban el hueco frió que existía dentro de su corazón..

_**If you just give me a sign,**_

_**To live and not to die**_

_Solo dame una señal, para vivir y no para morir_

Ella sabía que esa memoria, que ese calor que la envolvía en ese sueño, era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado nunca, que esa presencia había estado con ella en sus momentos más felices, en tantos momentos de su recuerdos estaba esa presencia, podía contar la cantidad de ocasiones que estaba sola y no se sentía solitaria, en muchas de sus memorias estando sola sabía que alguien estaba siempre con ella, si pudiera recuperar esa memoria, si solo pudiera recuperar esa y sacrificar a todas las demás sería feliz, por que de algún modo sabía que significaba mucho más que todas las demás, esa memoria era vida y esperanza en si misma.

_**Then I can see a little light,**_

_**I can find a piece of mine,**_

_**I don't know where you are,**_

_**Maybe near or maybe far,**_

_**I just need a little light**_

_Entonces veo una pequeña luz, y encuentro una pieza de mí._

_No se donde estas, quizás cerca, quizá lejos, solo necesito una pequeña luz._

La joven princesa cerró los ojos y revivió todo esos recuerdos, ella reía mucho con ese recuerdo, sentía que esa persona era la fuente de toda su felicidad de sus sonrisas, de sus sueños, de sus anhelos y de un gran amor, una persona que la acompañaba en todo momento, que la llenaba de luz y de vida, una pieza de si misma, la mejor parte de si misma.

De sus ojos cerrados empezaron a salir lágrimas frías que corrieron hacia abajo y una de ellas cayó en la flama apagándola dejándola en la oscuridad.

¿Y si nunca las recuperaba?, tenía la sensación de que esas memorias nunca volverían, eran las únicas que podía acceder a ellas por un momento y después de un tiempo mínimo se perdían en su cabeza sin remedio¿Qué si nunca volviera a encontrar a esa persona tan amada¿Qué si nunca pudiera volver a ver sus ojos candidos¿Qué si jamás supiera su nombre¿Qué si nunca supiera si estaba cerca o lejos de ella¿Qué si jamás pudiera volver a tocarlo o sentirlo? Eso apagaba la propia flama de la esperanza de su corazón.

_**Here a clock ticking on a light that could have meaning**_  
_**If I could find the love like in your eyes**_

_Aquí el reloj hace tictac… en una luz que podria tener un significado_… _si yo pudiera encontrar el amor como en tus ojos, _

El reloj en la habitación la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, escucho como sonaban 12 campanadas suaves una tras la otra, era media noche, no podía ver nada a su alrededor pero escucho el reloj.

_El rumor de un bong con doce golpes continuos se escucho por todo el castillo y la despertó, abrió sus ojos y vio la habitación súbitamente llena de gente, su hermano, Yukito, muchos de los sirvientes de la casa, y sonrió todos, miro a un lugar vació en medio de toda la gente, y sonrió aun más ampliamente, él estaba allí también._

- _Feliz cumpleaños princesa – dijo el joven sacerdote con una reverencia y una suave sonrisa._

- _Feliz cumpleaños monstruo, ya eres un año mas vieja._

- _Hermano – dijo molesta - no digas eso. _

_Después ella miro con tanto cariño ese espacio vació y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sintió el peso de una mirada, la calidez que solo logra dar una sonrisa y pudo verlo de nuevo, solo un rumor de una persona que poseía unos ojos cafés tan amables._

- _feliz cumpleaños a ti también…_

- _Gracias princesa Sakura._

_Ella veía con adoración a la persona que debía haberle dicho eso, y sonrió mientras no apartaba la mirada de ese lugar. _

- _No es nada…_

Abrió los ojos y se fijó en el reflejo de las gotas de lluvia pegadas en la ventana alumbradas por la farola de la calle que no se había apagado a pesar de la lluvia.

_**See a million people, everyone's so lonely**_

_**But we don't have to be alone tonight**_

_Veo a millones de personas, todas tan solitarias, pero nosotros no tenemos que estar solos esta noche _

"¿Será que yo no tengo el derecho de tener a esa persona conmigo ni siquiera en mis recuerdos¿Habré hecho algo tan malo para no poder quedarme a su lado?"

Habían pasado por tantos reinos, había conocido a tantas personas que habían hecho cosas malas y por ello estaban solas, todas ellas había codiciado o lastimado a alguien y uno de los pagos a su falta había sido la soledad y el desamor¿Habría hecho algo ella que no podía recordar que la había condenado a no poder poseer nada de esa persona tan amada?

_**Then I can see a little light,**_

_**I can find a piece of mine,**_

_**I don't know where you are,**_

_**Maybe near or maybe far,**_

_**I just need a little light**_

_Entonces veo una pequeña luz, y encuentro una pieza de mi, no se donde estas, quizás cerca, quizá lejos, solo cesecito una pequeña luz._

Si solo pudiera tener una respuesta, quizás…

Se sostuvo la cabeza y se esforzó por tenerla vacía, por no pensar en nada por no dejar que nada mas entrara, allí venía, esa sensación, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y la sintió llegar dentro de ella, "no por favor no" los suspiros subieron a su garganta sin control, se iba, se iba.

"Sakura…" la suave voz repitió con un acento tan dulce, cada vez más lejos, cada vez más distante.

La joven de ojos esmeralda se recostó en la cama y se puso a llorar sin control, no sabía por que lloraba, pero algo estaba apagándose en su alma, una llama que había sido calida hasta hacia un minuto se apagaba, la flama delicadamente dorada se extinguía y se sintió tan frió, tan helado que apretó con fuerza su pecho, negándose a que se apagara, negándose a que se fuera de ella.

"Syaoran por favor, ayúdame…"

_**If I could see a little light, if I could find some piece of mine,**_

_**If you just give me a sign I can see a little light,**_

_Si pudiera ver una pequeña luz, su pudiera encontrar una pieza de mi, si solo me das una señal, puedo ver una pequeña luz._

La puerta se abrió de improviso y una persona entró a la habitación, se acercó a prisa a la cama de la joven que lloraba ahogándose en la almohada de plumas.

- Princesa – la tomó de un hombro – princesa por favor reaccione.

La joven volteó a ver al joven que estaba a su lado y la veía con preocupación y si más se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró desesperada.

El joven arqueólogo miró a la princesa y quiso saber que había pasado¿Por qué lloraba así?, quizás había tenido una pesadilla, que la había despertado asustada, la empezó a arrullar y a acariciar su cabello para que se calmara.

- Tranquila princesa solo fue un sueño, no pasa nada, yo la protegeré.

La princesa poco a poco empezó a recuperar la calma, y dejo suaves sollozos en su pecho, él no la dejo en ningún momento, como pudo la cubrió con una manta y la dejó descansar en su pecho, la lluvia seguía cayendo mientras él se encontraba allí en la oscuridad de la noche con ella.

_**I don't know where you are, maybe near or maybe far,**_

_**I just need a little light...**_

_No se donde estas, quizás cerca, quizá lejos, solo cesecito una pequeña luz._

Pronto ella recuperó la calma y lo volteó a ver, aun en la oscuridad esas esmeraldas brillantes ahora manchadas de rojo lo miraron como si estuviera viendo el propio fondo de su alma.

- ¿Syaoran…? – pregunto como si acabara de notar que estaba allí.

- ¿Ya esta bien princesa? – dijo con preocupación

- ¿Bien?

Sakura no se retiró de él, solo se mantuvo sosteniéndose de sus brazos, esa ligera huella de ellos dos, cuando ella se sostenía de sus brazos en un gesto que para él significaba algo tan íntimo, tan de ellos.

- Estaba llorando – dijo y apoyando lo que había dicho pasó su dedo pulgar por sus mejillas y limpio un camino de lágrimas que bajaba por ellas.

- De verdad – dijo ella algo asombrada y paso sus manos por su rostro, el aroma salado y la humedad en su rostro lo delataban.

- Seguro tuvo… - "un recuerdo de mi" pasó contra su voluntad por su mente – un mal sueño.

- No recuerdo – dijo tratando de recordar lo que había pasado un momento antes – debí haber estado medio dormida, no recuerdo nada, lamento si te asuste.

_**I can see a little light,**_

_**I can see a little light,**_

_Puedo ver una pequeña luz, puedo ver una pequeña luz._

- no se preocupe princesa, todo esta bien.

El joven de ojos marrones se levantó de la cama y la miró por un momento conciliador y melancólicamente.

Sakura tuvo una sensación en el pecho ligera, muy ligera de calor "No lo dejes ir, no permitas que se vaya de nuevo" se repitió en su mente y al verlo avanzar a la puerta, alargó su mano como si con ella pudiera detenerlo, quiso llamarlo pero no lo hizo.

- Buenas noches princesa – dijo el joven antes de salir de la habitación. – procure descansar.

- Buenas noches Syaoran - se despidió ella – tú también.

_**Stay alone in my room, every moment passing too soon,**_

_**Watch the candles burn into the night...**_

_Permanezco sola en mi habitación, cada momento pasando tan pronto, mirando, las velas que arden en la noche._

La puerta se cerró y Sakura solo escuchó como los pasos de su joven guardián se alejaban, y desaparecieron dentro de poco.

Miro la ventana y vio la lluvia caer en la calle, vio la vela a su lado en el buró y la encendió con una cerilla, tuvo una ligera sensación de _De javu_, como si no fuera la primera vez que se quedara viendo esa escena en especifico, sintió una lagrima bajar por sus mejilla derecha y casi asustada la alcanzó de un movimiento rápido, miró la vela a su lado mientras alumbraba la lagrima.

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

La lágrima se secó en la punta de su dedo absorbida por la humedad de ese reino que parecía que eternamente estaba bajo la lluvia. Sacudió la cabeza.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se recostó con frió en medio de las sabanas calientes, seguro Syaoran tenía razón y había tenido un mal sueño que la había asustado, debía dormir, al día siguiente debían seguir en la búsqueda de sus plumas, se acurrucó y de un soplo apagó la vela y se dispuso a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.

_**Fin.**_

_21 de noviembre de 2006_

_10: 11 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: que puedo decir, desde que salio este disco yo tenía ganas de comprarlo, si, lo reconozco, me gusta como canta Belinda, me gusta desde que era una niña, y al escuchar esta canción, me envolvió una sensación tan triste como la que me envuelve cuando escucho "you are my love" así que cuando decidí que haría un songfic con esta canción ya sabía cual sería la serie que ocuparía, hice la traducción y me di cuenta que era más que perfecta para esta serie, además que de acaba de leer el manga numero cinco y ahaaa como me dio coraje lo que paso en el final cuando ella ya tiene un recuerdo de él y de la nada se pierde me dio mucha tristeza por él y ahora que hice esta historia me di cuenta que para ella también debía ser muy triste._

_A pesar de ser muy cortito y muy triste espero que les haya gustado._

**_no olviden dejar algun review todos son siempre bienvenidos_**

**_Shian Shen_**

**_Mimi chan_**


End file.
